


История с Википедией

by leoriel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Remix, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Баки Барнс редактирует Википедию





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Blur of Serenity (The Wikipedia Twist Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228473) by [angelgazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/pseuds/angelgazing). 



> данный фик вдохновлен фиком [In the Blur of Serenity by Brenda.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565675)

1.

_Уроженец Бруклина Стивен Грант Роджерс появился на свет 4 июля 1918 года в семье Джозефа и Сары Роджерс. Отец еще до его рождения погиб на фронте Первой мировой войны, оставив заботу о самом хилом мешке с костями в истории Нью-Йорка его матери._  
— Ну-ну, с каких это пор ты заделался историком?   
Баки не стал отвечать на подначку, потому что давно освоил в совершенстве знаменитый прищур Сары Роджерс под названием Даже-Не-Думай-Со-Мной-Шутки-Шутить-Стивен.   
— Да я был ведущим экспертом по Стиву Роджерсу еще до того, как эти сопляки появились на свет.   
— Разумеется, — с подозрительной легкостью согласился Стив. Словно за 75 лет он научился не ввязываться в неравный бой. Баки, конечно же, ни на секунду в это не поверил. – Только чем докажешь, что тот паренек из прошлого столетия не весил аж восемьдесят семь фунтов и не давал отпор всем хулиганам в округе?  
— А ты чем докажешь, что не был легче мешка с песком?   
Удивительно, но после того, как благодаря сыворотке Стив набрал добрую сотню фунтов мышечной массы, это смягчило его характер. Он не стал огрызаться, как раньше, а пихнул Баки уже-не-таким-острым локтем.   
— В энциклопедиях ставят ссылки на первоисточники, а не сочиняют небылицы.   
— Слышал, как сейчас говорят детишки? – бесцветным тоном спросил Баки. Он был чрезвычайно сосредоточен, не сводя глаз с экрана ноутбука, и не собирался отвлекаться. – Взгляни на свою жизнь. Взгляни на свои поступки.  
Стив покраснел от щек до кончика носа. Он был упрямей, чем иные мулы, поэтому ни за что не признался бы, что Баки прав, однако подошел и засунул руки за пояс его шортов. — Не думаю, что все мои решения были так уж плохи.   
— Еще как были, — выпалил Баки, впрочем, все равно подаваясь навстречу его прикосновениям. – И я все тщательно задокументирую. Может быть, включу в статью и тот случай с Эрнестом Голдом в четвертом классе. Уверен, историки только спасибо мне скажут!   
Стив застонал и укусил его за плечо.

 

2.

_Летом 1943-го, тоскуя по другу, Роджерс согласился принять участие в эксперименте, призванном «улучшить его истинную природу»._  
— Я поменяю имя и эмигрирую в Канаду, если ты хоть слово напишешь о том, что сыворотка увеличила мне член.   
Баки умолк на полсекунды и взвесил серьезность его слов.  
— Пустые угрозы. Ты не протянешь там и зиму. А любознательные умы должны узнать правду.   
— Хмм, — задумчиво протянул Стив и добавил: — Что мой лучший друг — самый большой придурок, живший в двадцатом и двадцать первом веке?  
— Что член – самая выдающаяся твоя часть!   
— Я бы хотел, чтобы мое имя ассоциировалось со справедливостью, – смеясь, произнес Стив, ловя Баки в захват. – Твои попытки переписать историю расстроят множество юных умов. И Коулсона.   
— Дойдя до конца статьи, Коулсон будет утирать слезы. Да они все будут рыдать. Прощай, американская икона Стив Роджерс, мы едва тебя знали, – Баки не удержался и широко ухмыльнулся прежде, чем извернуться и сильно, почти до синяков куснуть Стива за руку. — Продолжай в том же духе, и я выдам все твои грязные тайны! 

 

3.

_Роджерс собрал Воющих Коммандос – отряд солдат достаточно глупых, чтобы последовать за ним в стан врага._  
— Храбрых.   
— Недалеких.   
— Нет, — тихо и до боли серьезно возразил Стив. – Это был отряд солдат достаточно храбрых, чтобы последовать за мной.   
Они удобно устроились на диване плечом к плечу, теплая рука Стива покоилась у него на бедре, а голос звучал так уверенно. Даже когда Баки не помнил его, оставались вещи, в которых он не сомневался.   
Он погладил Стива по колену и кивнул.  
— Ладно, но это единственная правка, на которую я соглашусь, так что цени.   
Если его слова и прозвучали немного резко, Стив не обратил на это внимание. 

 

4.  
 _  
Пожертвовав собой и проведя из-за этого годы во льдах, Стив Роджерс очнулся в Нью-Йорке в 2012 году и был крайне разочарован тем, что в будущем нет многого того, что Говард Старк обещал ему еще в 1943._  
— Никаких тебе летающих машин, — с тоской согласился Стив.  
— Никакой телепортации.  
— И по-прежнему столько войн.   
— А уж про то, сколько стоит чашечка кофе, я и не говорю! – кивнул Баки. Он готов был поспорить, что у Стива это тоже вызывало досаду.   
— Зато еда сейчас гораздо вкуснее, — признал Стив. В глубине своего большого глупого сердца он всегда оставался оптимистом.   
— Вкуснее, если не ты стоял за плитой, — фыркнул Баки.   
Стив покраснел и стукнул его оплавленной пластиковой лопаткой, от которой он никак не мог избавиться.   
— Ну, все не так плохо!  
Если подумать, то мир не особо и изменился за 80 лет. Чувства Баки к Стиву, например, остались прежними. Баки мог назвать еще пару неизменных вещей, пошутить на какую угодно тему, но первое, что пришло ему на ум:  
— Тебе не кажется, что пахнет горелым?

 

4a.

_В июне 2015 года Пожарный Департамент Нью-Йорка уже в пятый раз получил вызов из бруклинской квартиры Роджерса, поскольку тот устроил пожар, пытаясь приготовить ужин._  
Стив вытащил батарейку из датчика дыма и кинул ей в Баки.   
— Ты кое о чем умолчал, приятель.   
— Я опустил незначительные подробности, — сказал Баки, отмахиваясь от дыма. Он мог бы открыть окна и проветрить квартиру, но соседи недавно перестали сразу звонить 911 – кроме случаев, когда срабатывал общедомовой датчик дыма, поэтому у них было достаточно времени, чтобы прибраться.   
— Я сражался с нацистами, — все еще раздосадованный сгоревшими блинчиками воскликнул Стив. – С Гидрой, с роботами, с пришельцами!   
Баки встряхнул головой.  
— Ох, знала бы твоя мама, что именно приготовление блинчиков едва тебя не прикончит.   
— Это я тебя сейчас прикончу, — Стив подошел к окну, попутно спихнув ноги Баки с кофейного столика.   
— Обещаешь? – спросил Баки и улыбнулся, поиграв бровями.   
Стив вздохнул, потер кончик носа, как будто пытался понять, как же дожил до своих лет. Баки порой и сам не понимал, как Стиву это удалось, ведь тот не способен был приготовить ничего сложнее хлопьев на завтрак.   
— Не много ли я уже пообещал тебе сегодня?   
— Из тебя ужасный актер, — отрезал Баки. – Я пойду на ютуб и заспамлю там все видео с твоими сгоревшими блинчиками.   
— Или наденешь штаны, а я закажу еду на вынос у Тома.   
В радиусе трех кварталов располагалось больше заведений, чем у них на двоих было пальцев, однако не осталось ни одного места, где все сотрудники бы не видали хоть разок Стива или Баки в одних только трусах с Капитаном Америкой.   
— Стив, — мягко начал Баки, — ты просто не представляешь себе, насколько сильно неправы все эти люди в интернете.   
— Хорошо, — сказал Стив и отобрал у Баки сотовый. – Может быть, тогда попробуем приготовленный мной завтрак?   
— Ты блефуешь, — сказал Баки, в конце концов, на его долю выпадали и более жестокие пытки.   
— Ненавижу тебя.   
Баки снова закинул ноги на кофейный столик.  
— А знаешь, я бы не отказался от еще одной порции свинины. 

 

5.  
 __  
Роджерс присоединился к национальному празднованию решения Верховного суда, разрешившего гей-браки, и 26 июня 2015 года, наконец, сочетался узами брака со своим другом и любовником Баки Барнсом.  
— Отлично, — зевнул Стив и добавил: — Теперь мы все-таки пойдем спать?   
Баки закрыл ноутбук:  
— Веди меня, Капитан.


End file.
